otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightfall
Drakesreach Sierra - The Wildlands ---- :The Drakesreach Sierra: A rugged range of rocky hills that feature an irregular and jagged profile, distinguished by the ashen rise of the snow-tipped Dragonspine Mountains to the far north, and the transformation of rolling plains into more somber auburn grasslands and bleaker lapidarian terrain that stretches between the foot of the mountain range to the north, the lush Verdigris Forest to the south, the crystal waters of the Jadesnake to the west, and the dry lowlands to the east. '' :''Aubern becomes granite as smoothly as night becomes day upon the higher flats of the Drakesreach Sierra; the harsh grasses and the thorny brush give way to firmer rocky soil, and the shade of ashen sweeps over the ground below, the stones that crunch underfoot offering a bleak yet welcoming change from the uphill trek. '' :''It is a cool evening as the sun sets beyond the horizon to the west. The air is stagnant, not stirring with the slightest breeze. A few wispy cirrus clouds streak the otherwise clear sky. ---- Celeste smiles at the entering two wolves but at the absence of another she stumbles to her feet. "I better go and see to Griedan, and pray to the Light that Vhramis received my letter. Should only be gone for a hour or two. Jehann rises to feet to help the woman into the saddle, a wave of her hand dismissing him from joining her. The massive wolf that is nominally in the lead, with black fur and blazing red eyes, makes for the pile of stone - its return comment a low, amused growl - the truly observant would notice no flash of white teeth, but, rather, the glitter of obsidian. Steely teeth on his unnaturally colored companion, who speaks of all things- calling out ahead in a feminine but growl-roughened tone, "Whoever's there... it's Kael and Meian. Don't be affrightened." It might be a response to Sandrim's bow-pulling- if she can even see it yet- or perhaps just a thoughtful precaution as the pile of stone draws nearer. Sandrim slowly lowers his bow, pointing the arrow at the ground, and lets out a relieved sigh. "It's Sandrim," he calls. "The others are out scouting around, or sleeping." The young man reaches up to rub his head. "Too strange, and too many monsters around here, for me to be sure what's going on." The black wolf, as it approaches, slows to a walk, tongue lolled out and peering - "Then w' are nae too late." Its voice is a low, throaty growl - a snarl that is at least recognizeable. "We were called to help," adds the violet wolf, matching pace to stride side by side with her mate, "and we've come to do what we can. Is there anything that needs doing right now?" Sandrim reaches down into his bags, and pulls out a glowing, blue gem, holding it out to show Meian and Kael. "There are four more," he says. "And then the tentacles." He shudders, looking toward the cave. "Right now... we're waiting. When everyone arrives, then we try and draw out and destroy the gargoyles one at a time. And then we can handle the tentacles." The male monster is surrounded, for a moment, in tendrils of its own - Shadow that engulfs him, leaving behind the greying freelander mage... though his eyes only slowly lose that burning glow. "Tentacles. Th' mirror-faced things? W' e'en tried t' hurt 'em, afore?" "Is that one of the eyes?" The violet wolf grows that inquisitive question before she takes Kael's lead- lean form darkening and melting into a liquefaction of shadow that reforms to Meian in an eyeblink. Her eyes, on the other hand, revert to their normal paleness without a sign of the transformation lingering, the slender armored figure reaching absently for her husband's hand. "Tried," Sandrim says with a grimace. "We're not certain if we succeeded, or not. We had to run from the gargoyle that followed us after the lantern broke." He palms the gem, and tucks it away into his backpack. "And yes, it's one of the eyes. I picked up the ones from this latest kill." "Then are y' sure are only four left?" Kael frowns. "s' odd th' floatin' things didnae chase ye - maybe th' got no power outside th' cave." He does take Meian's hand, squeezing... and then disengages long enough to put his arm around her. "It's... b-beautiful, b-but kind of disturbing." The stutter's back, Meian watching that gem while it's visible, and then shaking her head. She leans into Kael's arm, inhaling slowly. "Mm. I didn't count, but Taran said there were six in all," Sandrim says, looking to the cave. "Two have been destroyed. With four more gone, the guardians are gone." He frowns to himself. "Sometimes, holding these things makes me a bit uneasy, but, they do serve as a good reminder, at least." "when all 's done - wi' try t' find a way t' shatter them, too - I got a feelin' whate'er drives th' statues 's there, 'n if nothin' else, we kin spread 'em out - make 'em harder t' regain." The greying mage hugs Meian close - "Right. So w' hae nae gone in yet. S' sommat, anyway." "I'm -glad-," sighs Meian with heartfelt relief. "I had r-really hoped we w-wouldn't be too late." She's standing with Kael, leaning into his arm, the two speaking with Sandrim who sits near the tower itself. Sandrim shakes his head. "No, we're waiting until everyone's all together for this, of course," he says with a grin. "Though, I hadn't heard you were coming. Remember to go for the eyes, in any case." Celeste and Vhramis return on the back of Rampart. The ranger kind enough to keep the noblewoman steady as she pulls the horse to a halt, nodding at the small gathering. "It would seem that I've become notorious in the Refuge," she remarks in better spirits. The curled up form of snake-woman that has remained silent, sleeping, for quite sometime, now has open amber eyes with which the fall colored Syldari watches events. Varal appears from the distant thorny bush and rough grasses, wiping his mouth and sheathing his katar as he approaches. There's a smirk as he notices his companions, though he only seems focused on Celeste. "Cousin, all things considered, bringing me here may have been a mistake." Wolfsbane falls quiet as he spots the gathering of people, the hooded ranger blinking, before he self conciously draws the red scarf back up about his mouth. He turns and hops off the horse, bouncing slightly on his feet, before offering a hand to the Mikin. "mmph." Kael looks up at the cave, gaugingly. "four more o' th' stone beasts. An' then th' mirrors..." And there's an /evil horse/. The young man gives Rampart a wary look, edging back from the big bay, actually putting Meian between him and the horse. "Celeste. Master Wolfsbane." He grins. Celeste slides her good hand into the ranger's and hops down from the saddle, a great deal less elegantly. "Thank you, Vhrami," she says and looks back to the waking group. "Cousin, do you think that Aelavil will be willing to fight?" Her attention also focused on the other Mikin. Keiresa's eyes have focused on Varal for the time being, studying openly. She begins to rise up, coils shifting restlessly against the ground. Meian sighs mildly as she's used as a horse-shield, casting Kael a glance of amused fondness. "It's n-not going to bite you," she reiterates with the air of one who's said this... many, many times before. Sandrim is looking over to Vhramis, studying the ranger thoughtfully, and tilting his head to the side, before nodding. "Good to see you all here," he says, then grins. "We have... a nice little army here, I suppose." Wolfsbane nods slightly to Kael in greeting, and then to Meian, and finally Varal, though he remains quiet for the meantime. His attention traces over each of the others in turn, before fixing curiously on the cave. "I would prefer to let her sit this one out, if at all possible. But, if she is needed, she will come," Varal responds to Celeste simply, nodding to Vhramis, Kael, and Meian. He snorts at Sandrim's comment, then looks about. "So, what exactly must we vanquish?" Kael mutters. "m' nae givin' 't th' chance. Th' are allus plottin' sommat." The young man chuckles, and looks to those here... then answers Varal. "Stone beasts what /are stone/. Floatin' mirrors wi' limbs o' blood, an' an a stone bier what eats folks." "Isss there a plan?" Kei asks curiously, "Or isss everyone jussst going in all at once?" She gives Kael and Meian a quick grin and a quick nod to boot to Celeste. Meian nods happily to Vhramis, curtseys politely to Varal, and flashes Kei a smile. She lets the others do the talking for the moment, remaining at Kael's side as comments and questions fly. "There's a plan," Sandrim says, standing up. "A bit of a long, drawn out one, to be safe. But first, who are our archers here, and who's going to be fighting head on? "There's the gargoyles. We will need to damage their eyes to actually destroy them." Celeste tilts her head to the side, thinking. "The tentacles. As Master Firelight said. We were able to wound the altar the last time we arrived, but seems it has returned to taking life." For the first time, Varal seems to notice the Syldaris. Rather than pay attention to the descripton of what is about to happen, he simply stares shamelessly at Kei - dumbfounded and unbelieving despite having heard of their existence. Vhramis moves away from the group then, still listening, but approaching the cave gingerly to consider it. The huge pile of stones, of course, is an attention grabber, but they are just stones, after all, even if rather marvelously piled ones. Keiresa gets a grin in return - "how are ye, Keiresa?" Kael sounds positively delighted - "I hae nae seen ye, often -.." BUt he falls silent, letting Sandrim go on. Sandrim grins faintly. "The actual altar room is just past a waterfall in there," Sandrim explains. "There's quite a bit of cave before that. Naturally, our goal is to destroy that altar. Or the face above it. Whatever it is that is sucking the lives out of the mages." He unslings his bow, checking the string. "The problem we have is, however, that there are gargoyles guarding it alongside the tentacles. We don't want to fight all at once, so our plan is to draw them out, hopefully one at a time, past the waterfall and defeat them." "Well, I believe Varal is able to use swords and maces, is that not right, cousin?" Celeste looks over to the Mikin, smiling at finding him dumbstruck. "Right, and Vhramis, you have Lady Flight." Another who's wandered off and gets a slight nod from the noblewoman. "I can d-do either but I'll be of more use to y-you all with my bow t-than likely anything else," Meian suggests Sandrim's way. "I c-came expecting to use it. So... how d-do you expect to get them out one at a time?" "I've been keeping Blackfox company," Kei says to Kael, "I have a sstaff now, ssso I can help." She notes Varal's stare and laughs a breath. She smiles back at him and then winks. Her expression shifts, quicksilver fast, to almost primly serious, "Sssssinger isss teaching me to dance. Do not hurt him, okay?" Kael considers that - "So th' trick wi' be dealin' wi' each in turn. In th' room wi' th' waterfall, m' guessin', Sandrim?" "How big are the eyes?" Vhramis abruptly asks from closer to the cave entrance, his voice somewhat quiet, though he doesn't look back to the group. Sandrim squats down, gesturing to the lanterns. "Small distractions," he said. "When Taran and I went in last night, we threw one of these, hoping to see if the tentacles could be burned." He frowns. "We never found out, precisely, as one of the gargoyles chased us out of the cave. Also, I hit the wall instead of the altar." He shakes his head. "In any case, we can have someone attract their attention, then run as fast as they can out of there." He takes out a glowing blue gem and drops it. "This is one of their eyes. Aim for them. Dislodge them. We can stun them, and then smash their heads." Blackfox quietly returns, slipping in without a word to the back of the group to watch and listen. Varal shakes his head, freeing himself from distraction. "I do not carry a sword on my back for show, cousin," the Mikin states simply, sliding the weapon from the baldric. "How high is the room in the cave? We are better off finding a chokepoint where they can pursue one at a time rather than running around like headless chickens." Kael nods to Varal - "th' waterfall cave is th' right spot - 't takes away th' strongest advantage... flyin'. Th' roof 's only a bit taller 'n I am, an' th' openin' nae quite wide enow t' allow more 'n one, maybe two 't a time. Plus, th' waterfall hides us, draggin' 'em out." He looks over to Sandrim - "but 't also means th' archers got nothin' t' shoot at, when w' pull 'em in." "Down," Celeste offers. She smiles faintly to his words and the drawn sword. "I believe we went down into the cave, and it's a bit of a ways down. Did you kill it inside, Sandrim? Or draw him out to here?" "Bows and stones are mostly wishful thinking," Varal notes simply. "Unless, perhaps, you are the greatest marksmen the world has ever seen. Exactly how durable are these creatures?" Turning about, Vhramis returns to the outskirts of the group, fixing his gaze upon the gem. "Easy enough to see," he could possibly be heard muttering to himself. Depending on how close someone may be to him. Sandrim frowns, tapping the ground. "We drew it out here," he says. "I lost my lantern, so Taran had to almost literally drag me out." He looks up. "Mm. If we can do it like that, though, get a chokepoint... A good smash to the head /will/ destroy them. Set up people by the entrance to the falls to take them down as they come through." He tugs his sleeve. "The marksmen can stand by as backup, if we won't need them. After that, though, we have the altar itself to worry about." "At the right r-range it might not be impossible to hit eyes," Meian ventures, though she sounds a little doubtful herself. "But, y-yes... I imagine that's right, marksman w-would have to be more backup plans." "If you strike them in the eye, it disables them," Blackfox adds quietly from the back of the group. "I was able to stun one with my mace, Cousin," Celeste offers, smiling in pride. She glances back to Sandrim as he continues. "one thing 't a time. We kin use th' archers t' draw 'm out, done right." Kael looks speculative. "I hae seen what 'n arrow does t' 'em - sends 'em reelin'. S' what Blackfox says - y' hit 'em there, th' folk wi' heavier weapons kin tear 'em apart." He looks to Varal. "wi' mosly' be ye 'n I, doin' that, m' bettin'." He looks around at the group. "After that...s' th' mirror-things. We hae nae so much 's touched 'em yet." He looks to the cave - "but m' bettin' bows wi' be a better choice 'n tooth 'n claw." Taran looks up. "I can swing my staff again, Kael. I will help break the downed gargoyles." "Taran suggested flaming arrows, earlier," Sandrim says with a frown. "I don't know if that will work, but we can find out. The all important thing here is to destroy that altar. And the face that devours the victims." "...just tell me what I need to shoot," Vhramis suggests to the group, not seeming to know exactly who to address as leader. "Are we just going in there to kill everything?" "Yes. Eyes. I understand. We cannot hack them to bits, then, I take it?" Varal says, sounding somewhat displeased. "At the very least, we have something for emergencies." The Mikin frowns at Taran, then at Sandrim. "Flaming arrows in a cave at mirrors? Unless there is something to burn, it might be more trouble than it's worth. But, you know what is in there, I do not." "So..." Meian suggests after a moment. "Archers w-will go in the back, everyone e-else will line up near the mouth of the c-cave, archers can s-shoot in to lure them out, and then the o-other people will a-attack them? That is w-what everyone is agreeing on?" The girl glances around the group at large. Sandrim gives Meian a firm, silent nod. Keiresa shifts weight, "We might hit each other bunched like that?" It is not so much a statement as a question. She dips down to pick up her staff from the ground and leans against it with overplayed reliance. "w' do 't one thing 't a time." That's decisive, Kael looking across to Vhamris. "S' deeper 'n th' mouth. Wi' hae t' fight from inside - but wi' be crowded, less w' do 't right." He then nods to Meian. "sommat like. Jus' farther in, I think - " And then to Taran and Sandrim - "Fightin' 'em at th' Waterfall o' here?" Taran stands. "I know what is in there," he says. "It is a long hike in and a *long* run back out. There are at least four gargoyles remaining, possibly as many as ten. These have to be dealt with first; we will draw them out of the temple. Archers stun by aiming for the eyes - an easier target in the dark than you might think - and once stunned, those with staves and maces break them. Inside the temple there are...tentacles of shadow and who knows what else, possibly controlled by the mirror-things. Those, we use Light and fire on. There is a waterfall between the outer caves and the temple, so do not fear for the fire spreading." "From the sounds of it, Celeste and I will be leading. We will fight them were we find it convenient. You fire bows. Do not overly complicate plans, especially with a motley group that has not worked together before," Varal interjects. "But. I have terms for my assistance." "Why f-fire?" questions Meian lowly, then falls silent as she hears Varal speak. Sandrim tilts his head at Varal, stepping back as he puts away his arrow. "Yes, cousin," Celeste asks curiously. Kael quirks a brow himself, listening. Taran shakes his head. "Celeste cannot fight well in her wounded state - and let me repeat, Varal, it is a *long* run back out. She will not be able to. We *have* fought together before - at least, Blackfox, Kael, Sandrim and I have, and here in this place." He eyes Varal. "You have *conditions*, to destroy a place of Shadow so dark it devours the life and soul of mage and cleric alike? How very...noble...of you." Vhramis remains silent, his expression lost in thought. Or at least, what can be seen of it. He continues to stare at the glowing gem, as if transfixed for the moment. Suppose they don't come out?" he finally asks. Keiresa looks curiously at Varal now, amber eyes once more in study. "I would know every last thing that Crown's Refuge knows about the Black Wildlings. I want to talk to the leaders of the Refuge. As soon as possible," Varal states plainly. He points at the cave. "This is a small threat. They are the real threat, and I am sick of being impotently stuck within Fastheld." Having said his piece, he glares at Taran, running a thumb down the edge of his sword. "Bard, we may be far from home, but you tread a *dangerous* path with your words. Of course, I will heed your advice concerning what is best, but I will do what I feel most tactically sound. And, unlike you, I do know a thing or two about tactics." The nobles sneers and spits to the side before adding, "If Celeste is injured, then, 'tis just me. And I don't run." Kael murmers. "Out 'ere, Varal - y' stand b'cause y' choose t' stand. If y' figure th' refuge is askin' fer yer help - yer mistaken. We are." He steps forward then. "Good folk who stand against what 's in there -" He points at that cave - "without anythin' more 'n knowin' that /sommat/ hae to. Y' want help talkin' t' th' Refuge, y' jus' ask - but if y' cannae stand against Shadow without makin' conditions 'n th' rest? Then yer nae th' man I thought y' were." He turns for the cave, then. "lanterns 'n torches, light - wi' need 't. If w' do this, w' need t' get started doin' it." Taran nods. "Well said, Kael. Let us begin." He grins. "So far, gargoyles have never failed to chase me. I will happily play bait tonight." Sandrim grins faintly. "Kael's right," he says. "We can't speak for the Archmage. Only ourselves." He readies his bow and looks over to Kael, then the others. "Are we ready?" "Jehann should go with you, and I can remain here. In case more should try and come, then I can call an alert," Celeste offers in a soft, dejected tone. A small hitch to the sling. Varal spits to the side a second time, murder flashing in his eyes as he looks towards Kael. Without another word, he begins walking towards the cave, flat of his longsword resting against his shoulder. "I guesssss we are moving then," Kei smirks a little. She meets eyes with Blackfox and offers a quick wave. Either taking or giving encouragement. Meian sweeps out and strings her bow wordlessly, then takes a deep breath. That done, she proceeds for the cave entrance, not far behind Kael. The debate is left... very much uncommented on by the slight mage. Winding Tunnel ---- :An oddity of design, this textured, rounded passage looks as if it were carved out of the bare, black stone by heavy, desperate slashing claws. It winds like a snake for several miles from a mere hole at the base of the mountain up at a 15 degree angle, sometimes almost doubling back on itself before continuing on to a larger cavern. The temperature steadily decreases the deeper into the cave one goes, and icy cold water makes a small stream out of the bottom of the passage, sapping what little heat there might have otherwise been. ---- "I go looking for a Mikin and end up in who knows what," Vhramis murmurs to himself as things seem to begin, in one way or another. Reaching back, he slides the longbow from his shoulder, taking it in hand as he follows, uncapping the quiver hanging at his belt as well. Kael grins over at Vhramis then - "m' glad yer here, 't least. Makes m' a bit less utterly terrified." And he reaches back to draw his own glittering, black knife. Varal looks about the cave, then sneers at Taran. "Lead me, warleader." Taran makes his way along the tunnels with the sort of familiarity one can only have by running frantically along the same route many times. "When we reach the waterfall, archers wait...unless you are particularly curious. Lordship, come along, I *know* you want to see what was so important we would waste your time with it..." "Then you're a braver man than me, Kael," Sandrim says, starting to slowly walk through the tunnel. "Well, let's get this over with." He pulls out an arrow and nocks it to his bow. Water Table ---- :Layer upon layer of thin slabs of limestone make up the majority of this small, man-made cavern, seemingly carved out by tiny, irregular shovels. Water gushes from the walls here, burbling from between the rock layers and down into a carved-out passageway below. Travel across the slick stone beyond the speed of a crawl is nearly impossible. A passageway to a broad hall can be vaguely seen through the waterfall effect on one of the walls. '' ---- Meian also slides an arrow from her own quiver and nocks it, darting down the passage after Taran at an easy but steady pace. She proceeds onward without commentary, merely holding her bow at the ready but pointed downwards. There are clear signs here that a gargoyle *used* to be here. Rubble, for one thing. Taran points at the waterfall. "There is the way. I will try and bring gargoyles after me. Archers stand ready." The look he gives Varal is...amused. "Shall we?" he asks, but heads toward the waterfall without waiting for an answer. Jehann falls into step beside Varal, unhitching his mace and shield to stand at the ready. His muscles taut and he remains quiet. Varal snorts, following Taran. "We shall, Songbird, and then we'll see how you can fly." Vhram's eyes flit to Kael, and the ranger dips his head slightly. Still, he seems mostly distracted with keeping his attention on the surroundings, peering as far into the darkness as possible. Kael pulls up short, here, just to the right of the waterfall - setting his lantern aside and readying that knife. "when 't comes, wi' come /fast/. An' 't hits /hard/ - b' ready." Sandrim ducks back to a corner of the cave, ducking down and readying his bow, watching the waterfall warily. "Be careful," he hisses toward the men going through the fall. Meian lingers back, circling around to the opposite corner from Sandrim, lifting her own bow and training it on the waterfall without drawing it just yet. And there she waits, at as good of an angle as the environs permit, calm and unusually focused. Wolfsbane lingers by where Meian and Sandrim wait, half stepping to the side to conceal himself as he can, even if he is glowing that odd blue. Out comes an arrow from his quiver, nocked and set. Keiresa reaches a hand out to the wall closest to her, focusing on the water. Then her gaze shifts towards where the two men have departed and she shifts her grip on the staff. Her chin raises as she waits. Sandrim licks his lips, and a quick shiver travels down his spine, and stops. "Just one, now," he whispers. "We can take just one." Blackfox brings up the rear, pausing with bow in hand, standing silently as she waits. Kael takes a slow breath, whispering - "b' ready, ye lot - " He moves closer to the waterfall, straining to listen over it. "B' ready." He looks over to Keiresa - "No gettin' yerself kilt either." Jehan stops close to the syladris's side, but still out of range of her staff. Fingers creaking about the leather hilt of the mace, cracking and waiting in anticipation. Keiresa laughs quietly, "Too many people would be mad at me for me to do that. would be afraid to!" She winks at him and then nods to Jehen as he moves in a little, "Blackfox?" Try as he might to concentrate, Vhram's eyes keep being drawn to the flowing water. The ranger stares at the liquid, slowly drawing down the scarf from his mouth again. "It's beautiful," he states to himself, before glancing over to Blackfox, staring at her for a moment before recognition becomes clear on his face. Sandrim chuckles dryly to himself. "Mad for dying," he murmurs. "I can imagine a few people being like that." He twitches his bow to the side, then back. "What's taking them?" "I d-don't hear any screaming," Meian offers up to Sandrim in a soothing tone of voice, her gaze not really shifting from the waterfall. Blackfox looks to Keiresa and nods, "Take care of yourself," she says quietly, "And do not be afraid to run if you must." "easy. Jus' relax, wait - b' ready. "till w' hear screamin', s' nothin' t' worry about - " The young wolf looks back at the group. "Wi' kin do this." "Will run if othersss are running. You are my friendss." Keiresa says firmly. She looks to Kael, mischief in her eyes, "Umm... what was your name again?" Sandrim grimaces, keeping his bow steady. "Relax," he says. "The easiest way to keep me from doing just that." He grins. "Taran had just better be out soon. And in one piece." A soft sigh, and Vhramis looks back to the cave, where the others disappeared. Kael blinks at Kei, then grins. "if w' live through 't, y' kin ask m' afters. Otherwise, wi' let ye wonder." "Teasssing, silly," Kei mock nips at the air towards Kael. She looks to Vharamis, "It isss beautiful. Maybe when thisss isss all done, it will be cleaned and we can come back to watch it for sssome time." Meian giggles softly over Kael's way, a little of her readiness relaxing for a moment before she snaps herself back into unwavering attention. "Right. I'm s-sure it'll be fine. We'd know if s-something was wrong..." "When all this is done, I'm not sure I'll want to come back here," Sandrim murmurs, scraping a boot against one of the slick stones. "Not knowing what lies on the other side of that thing." "I think this place is tainted," Blackfox says with a shake of her head, "I cannot see it being anything but evil." "I would have to agree there," remarks the baritone of the Ordinator. He falls back into his silent vigil, waiting for the gargoyles to show. Wolfsbane takes another moment, before half turning to watch the way they entered, as well. "May as well keep the back," he mutters. "I believe in redemption," Keiresa says simply, "For all thingsss. Thisss placesss isss asss much a victim of what hass happened. If it is hollow, it isss only becausse it ussed to be filled. I will try to return." Sandrim worries at his lowers lip, watching the fall. "Still, I think I'd rather see other places than this one." Kael frowns. "now m' gettin' worried." he looks up at the roof. "if w' cannae stop 'em, fer whate'er reason, Meian 'n I are goin' t' pull th' roof down 'n here. Wi' slow 'em down a bit, 't least." It's speculative... and then he edges toward the waterfall. "Pull the roof down?" Fox asks, in awe of the idea of such power. "I'd not return alone," Vhramis speaks up, finally addressing Keiresa. A marked change from simply talking to himself. He doesn't carry it beyond that, however, instead turning his attention momentarily to Kael. "I d-don't think we s-should pull the r-roof down with them s-still in there," Meian says rather uneasily as she glances to Kael. Sandrim frowns, looking to Kael. "Taran could get out," he says. "But... Are you going to try and check on them, Kael?" "Ssssomeone should check. Ssssomeone who can be very quiet," Keiresa says firmly. "m' thinkin' about 't." Kael shrugs. "I hate waitin'." He grins at Fox. "woul' nae be easy. An' probably woul' end up pullin' it down on m' head. M' still tryin' t' sort out /how/." He nods to Keiresa... and then edges forward. "Should we go through?" Jehann gives a heft to his mace. "I can check," he offers and takes a few steps towards the falls. "Can go, if you want me to look," Vhramis states by way of offering. "Need someone to hold my weapon, if so." He doesn't add more than that, still waiting. Blackfox shakes her head, "Did you see the floor of this cavern and the tunnel?" she asks, "It was dug out by hand and claw, not a natural cave system. The gargoyles most likely did it judging by the size of the claw marks...it would slow them down, but I do not think it would put an end to this place." "Someone closer," Sandrim says aside to Vhramis. "We need to stay back, keep ready, should they come through." "I don't think we should g-go ahead yet," Meian disagrees softly. "Give t-them at least a little b-bit longer before we start to w-worry." Through the waterfall, the sound of droning is extremely loud - the color, through the water, is almost totally blood red. Even through the water, there is the faint sound of a yell. Kael frowns... and then just shakes his head. "m' nae waitin' anymore." And with that, he steps through. Sandrim's eyes go wide, and exclaims. "They'll need help!" (Meanwhile, in the Temple:) '''Ancient Temple' ---- :Hideous reptiloid gargoyles with glowing blue stone eyes are perched atop more than a dozen pillars of black marble that encircle a black marble altar rippled with veins of coruscating blue light. Narrow steps lead from the spiral sigil-marked gray stone floor to the sides of the altar. The altar itself rests beneath the looming sculpture of a downturned broad humanoid face, a man with a gaunt face framed by an angular beard, whose mouth is open to reveal a guttering green ethereal flame. That flame illuminates the altar and the surrounding pillars. A broad passageway leads deeper into the temple, while a smaller passageway leads towards the sound of water. ---- Taran slips in carefully - hanging near the entrance as far as he can, to scout the place out before causing a scene. Because it's all about the audience, always. Varal follows after Taran, sword in hand and a scowl on his face. "Bloody shadow in bloody caves," he murmurs irritably. A flurry of deep brick-colored tentacles, hundreds of them, cover the altar and the surrounding area, writhing madly. Each holds a head-sized mirrored disc at about five to six feet high, and from this distance, seem to have something reflected in each that doesn't reflect the surroundings. The tentacles on the altar glow a beating-heart red, humming softly, while the ones not on the altar push and shove their way to attempt to be a part of things. Taran winces as he takes in the sight. "Too late, so soon," he murmurs, pained. "Ready, lordship?" Varal starts praying softly under his breath, and is slow in responding as he simply stares for several heartbeats. "Ever at your service, Bard," he quips, though his voice cracks and he sounds anything but confident. The red glow coming from the tentacles quickly can be discerned as keeping a heart-like beat, waxing and waning like the gargoyle-eye gems. The swarming orgy of writhing Shadow continues. Taran takes a deep, steadying breath - the sort one might take right before the curtain goes up. "When they see us, *run*," he murmurs. Then...he raises his staff, and with a bellow that *resonates* off the walls, moves as if charging the mass of shadow-things. While Taran seems to go forward, Varal takes a step or two back. He leaves room for the bard to run, and makes sure he has safe footing. While he looks ready to bolt, his sword is also in front of him in a middle guard. It doesn't take long for the tentacles to get the picture. A veritable horde of tentacles begin to be drawn towards Taran from both sides and straight ahead, the fell wave of shadow descending much more quickly upon the bard than they have previously demonstrated. The red tide swarms on Taran, each fell tentacle seeming to 'swallow' the disc within its mass, and the tentacle's tip seeming to darken to the deepest red, nearly black. This done, they begin to stab at the bard with these points, three managing to find purchase under his armor to stab him, while one ricochets off his chest. Taran goes down with a loud cry as the tentacles stab home, unable to get loose again. "RUN, you moronic TWIT," he shouts. "Get the others - get *SOMETHING*." Varal takes a step forward, hacking at the nearest tentacle. "Call me that again, bard," the Mikin huffs, "And it won't be the tentacles you are worrying about. Start MOVE-ing!" Alana's Redemption manages to redeem Taran from one of the Legion, its blackened tip sliced cleanly off to thunk upon the floor and disappate in a pool of what appears to be blood on the floor. However, the hundreds of others continue to hunker down on the two, pushing like a wave against them, each violently eager to get a strike in. The sound of droning gets louder and louder until it is almost deafening. Taran is currently down...well, very down, actually, on the floor and bleeding heavily from several tentacles that appear to have punctured him like so many kebab spits. He is, nevertheless, attempting to growl at Varal - who's trying to slice a few of them off while dodging all the rest: "Get *out* of here!" The entire temple is alive with tentacles that seem to pulse with their own heartbeat, in time to the eyestones of the gargoyles. There is no sign of the last captive. Varal is fast and lithe, moving with almost preternatural speed that one can only see from wildlings His knowledge of where he is, and conservation of movement makes him a difficult target for even hundreds of tentacles. The tentacles stab at the noble, and none of them more than nicks his armor. The bard down, the unscathed noble begins backpedalling faster - making no effort to save Taran. The Mikin uses his sword to chop any wayward tentacle that might grow too close for comfort. With all the others, Sandrim bursts through the waterfall, bow at the ready. He stops just through, however, looking at the downed bard in horror. "Taran!" Kael is first through the waterfall - glittering knife in-hand, moving in low and, yes, for a moment, just gawking at the sight. "... Light..." And then...Taran is down. He focuses on that, his eyes blazing with a sudden light - being wet and cold forgotten. Blackfox follows behind Kael, arrow nocked and ready as she covers him from behind. She pauses for a moment to take it all in before raising her bow and letting an arrow loose towards a tentacle attacking Taran. And yet the bursting doesn't cease as Jehann ducks through the waterfall. Wet, shield and mace in hand. His attention taking in the scene quickly. "By the Light," he mutters under his breath and begins moving off towards the fallen bard. Keiresa darts in, quick motion bringing her just in past the waterfall. There she stays, taking up what might be recognized as a guardian stance to this single exit. Amber eyes widen as she takes in the scene but she doesn't falter. Staff is brandished as she prepares to hold the ground for a retreat if needed. Wolfsbane's form emerges carefully through the waterfall, water rolling off of the black cloak he wears as he pauses just inside, regarding the chaos in the room past the others crowded in front of him. The ranger's eyes widen in shock as he stares in silence for a moment, before stepping sideways, working to find enough room for a clear shot. Meian is near the end of the group herself, her bow at the ready, although once glance around the crowded room makes it obvious it may be difficult to find a good position. She hangs back near the waterfall, drawing her bow and looking for any angle that lets her shoot at Taran's adversaries without risking the bard himself. A juggernaut. A veritable wave of hundreds of blood-red tentacles descends upon the group, having already overtaken Taran, and missing the much combat savvier Varal. As the legion of unguis crash against the cave walls and begin filling in the small space between the waterfall and themselves, the droning sound grows to a deafening pitch, drowning out everything below a scream. One tentacle is lopped off during Varal's retreat, spilling to the ground to dissolve into a pool of blood that is quickly shuffled over. Another is stabbed through by one of Blackfox's arrows, slowing its pace until it is trampled by the other tentacles, thirsty for blood. More stab at the prone Taran, obviously eager to end whatever threat he might have caused, while the other hundreds rush towards the approaching group. Under the horde of tentacles, the bard...eventually stops struggling, going still and quiet. "BACK!" Varal bellows, "STAY BEHIND ME!" His voice goes hoarse as he continues to backpedal, attempting to be loud enough to be heard over the tentacles. "This is lost!" But yet another shape flies through the waterfall, leaping towards the tentacles to bite and tear towards their heart. A silent growl and snarl can be seen on Aelavel's face, stark blue eyes burning with hate. The Mikin smiles sadly at his companion, still moving back and motioning for the rest to do the same. His sword still swings if tentacles loom near. Sandrim worries at his lower lip, looking at the stampede with a lost expression, before starting to backpedal, apparently admitting when he can do nothing. "Light, no," he whispers. The waterfall is a low thing - and though his eyes burn with that witchlight, Kael does not change - "back! OUt, all o' ye!" Though he will be the last, save Varal, his voice aching even as he snarls that - "now!" Duty first for the ordinator and he muscles his way, in spite of the tendrils to reach the bard's side and collect him. He tosses down the shield to sling the bard over his shoulder and fend off attacks with the mace before trying to backpedal like the very shadow were after him... which it very well is. Blackfox backs up but continues to fire, trying to keep the tentacles clear of the Ordinator and his burden, to give them a chance for freedom. She stays behind Varal and Kael as she goes, letting them bring up the rear but hoping to buy time for Taran to be dragged clear before she runs. Meian waits where she is right by the very entrance, letting others fall back first since she's so close to the exit, prepared to loose covering shots if ever an opportunity makes itself visible to aid everyone's retreat. She still allows Kael and Varal to take the rear, but is not far in front of them. Vhramis apparently agrees with the sentiments expressed by the others. Plus, it's hard to argue when one is staring at a madly approaching mass of tentacles. He lets fly the arrow nocked in his bow in support of the fatally heroic Ordinator, joining in Blackfox's effort. "Tactical withdrawal? Running like hell," he mutters to himself as he joins with the others to head back. Keiresa had chosen to remain near the enterance on purpose. To help protect the others fleeing if it should come to pass. She will obey Kael, but she will not do so until she's seen some distance gained by the others to exit. Her staff moves, seeking targets. She starts to edge back, soon to turn and run. Dagger flashing, the greying freelander-mage defends himself as best he can - but it seems he was neither expecting the ferocious assault nor the raw hunger in these ... things. First one, then another gets past his guard, the young man letting out a low cry as shoulder, and then upper arm are pierced - and then another, then another - hip, thigh... he still stands, but the silver rings of his armor are slowly being stained by the crimson of his own lifeblood. It comes with a cry of pain, a very wounded thing somewhere between a keening howl and a snarl. And, frankly, they drive him back for the water. Nothing to do, Sandrim casts one, last, regretful look at the temple before he makes his way through the waterfall. Varal whirls and spins, and for all his speed one of the tentacles still manages to slip through and stab him. He begins bleeding. With a grunt, and seeing more people fall, he speeds up his retreat out of the place. If anyone is in his way, he coaxes them forward - trying to push them through the waterfall. Blackfox slings her bow over her shoulder, turning to run as the armored men cover their retreat, "Run, Keiresa!" she shouts, diving through the waterfall. Wolfsbane makes haste to withdraw as well, nocking another arrow to his seraphite bow as he sinks into the pouring waterfall, his form fading to a simple dark outline. Before he departs, his eyes land on Taran briefly, the fallen bard likely the last he sees. Keiresa is inclined to be an optimist and sometimes very foolish with her own safety. But, everyone is moving to the door and there are things all around and she has seen the best of them struck. Amber eyes remain glued to Taran for a moment but the tide is what the tide is. She doesn't run. She's trying to keep an eye on Taran too much for full speed. But she moves, clumsily quick, for the exit. ".. I don't /want/..." She wails, and water cuts her off. Everyone flees all around Meian, and she starts at first to go with them- but then a sudden resolve squares her thin shoulders and the girl spins on one foot, turning and running at a dead sprint for Taran herself, her outline beginning to darken- and then it fails, the brief hint of Shadow receding from her. Yet she continues onward, trying to seize Taran with one small hand and tug on his much larger form with as much dedication as her skinny little body can muster. ... and when Mei moves past her mate, the greying freelander-mage does what he can to help - he's there. It's close, grabbing and yanking and trying to get back to the waterfall - wounded as he is, it's not much help, but he does what can be done. The legion close in the last few feet before the waterfall, writhing angrily as the two druids attempt to take their due. Some pull at the leg of the fallen, bloody bard, while others seek to fell those that might take their prize away, stabbing quickly, desperately at Kael and Meian, beginning to crush each other in their utter frenzy. Though the spirit wolf is fierce and has a burning hunger, the Shadow quickly proves too overwhelming for the poor manifestation of the Light. Beset by hundreds of tentacles, each yearning to harm its antithesis, the wolf howls unheard in pain only to disappear. One can only hope she has returned to her true home to recuperate. Varal Mikin turns his head back as Aelavel falters and fades, as Kael scampers past him to get to Taran, and watches Meian struggle to do the same. He stops in his tracks, disgust on his face, and turns around. "I am going to bloody die for a pack of half-wit mages." There's a pause, and his holds his sword right before his body, point towards the ceiling of the cave. "I fear not the darkest of shadows before me, for the Light is only shining all the brighter at my back. Righteousness my sword. Faith my shield. Purity my armor. No touch of darkness can harm me, and by my hand shall it be purged," he prays softly, slowly building speed as he moves back into the tentacles. "For. The. LIGHT!" the Mikin howls, fighting his way to the three. Wolfsbane is gone, and then he bursts through the waterfall again. Apparently noticing that the retreat was short two people and all... "With you, Lord," states the ranger, his voice soft, easily lost in the din of shouting and thrashing and such. Knives are in hand, lashing out viciously. The greying-mage works to get taran out, through the water - it is a singleminded thing as he fends off tentacle and the thrashing monsters with an arm growing weak as that armor stains a deeper crimson. And then a lashing tail cuts into his arm again.... but worse is the one that batters itself against his armor. Though the armor turns the strike, something cracks. Audibly. And Kael stumbles, actually screaming with it - a feral hurt.. mindlessly dragging taran on, past the men that leap up to give them room, trying to make the cave, and what salvation it represents. Not looking back. Meian pauses her tugging when she sees those tentacles a-coming, rolling and ducking with fierce intent, but it's not entirely enough to save her- she's struck again, and again, and again, though each is a glancing blow. Staining the water crimson herself, the girl nonetheless seizes Taran by the nearest thing she can grab and starts pulling once more for the waterfall, even as her breath sobs with pain and a repeated word- "Kael, Kael, Kael..." (Meanwhile,) Water Table ---- :Layer upon layer of thin slabs of limestone make up the majority of this small, man-made cavern, seemingly carved out by tiny, irregular shovels. Water gushes from the walls here, burbling from between the rock layers and down into a carved-out passageway below. Travel across the slick stone beyond the speed of a crawl is nearly impossible. A passageway to a broad hall can be vaguely seen through the waterfall effect on one of the walls. ---- ''(Poses are missing here: Help Celeste, Blackfox, Sandrim, Kei!)'' Blackfox shakes her head, "Nay, they went back for Taran..." she says quietly, bow at the ready as she braces and watches the waterfall. Sandrim stands near Fox at the waterfall, bown drawn and expression very, very scared. "I can't believe it," he whispers to himself. Streaming water... water that is stained red, his armor rapidly going crimson again with it, the greying mage drags taran out through the falling water, Meian right beside him and dragging as well. Kael's eyes are wide and unfocused, his breating ragged and his steps uneven - he wheezes breath, not a good sign. At all. And once through the waterfall, he very nearly collapses, going to one knee, just trying to breathe. That, it seems, is the end of his strength. Blood stains the water around him, before churning away in the waterfall's pounding. Celeste pauses, leaning against the wall at the cadre of wounded people. "You made it," though the words seems somewhat hollow as the Mikin's gaze returns to the falls. "Get them out of here!" Blackfox shouts, "No one is in the clear yet!" Meian is quietly sobbing with pain and reaction herself, but somehow her expression remains set as she hauls Taran with Kael, repeating her husband's name over and over again. She breaks the mantra to cry, "Someone- someone, please- please take Taran- Kael can't-" "Camp," Sandrim says. "If you can move, /move/. And grab someone who can't." With that said, Sandrim starts to move toward Taran, grabbing the bard by the arms and starting to half-carry, half-drag. More than a bit of that blood probably isn't Kael's. Or Meian's. The huge armored limp thing the druids drag behind them is bleeding rather profusely...and as he's dragged from the water...he coughs. Splutters, actually. Possibly choke-sputters. Celeste pushes away from the wall and moves to wrap an arm about Kael's shoulders. Her gaze locked to the cascade of water, weeping quietly. "Come, Meian, I will help," she offers, clearing her voice softly. Blackfox stands with bow in hand, watching the waterfall for signs of pursuit. Sandrim is half-carrying, half-dragging Taran down through the caves, silent. For all that she's noticeably bloody herself, somehow Meian is still able to help Sandrim drag Taran, calling to Celeste, "Help him- you *must*-" even as she keeps her body moving towards that goal of escape. Kael totters. It's the best he's got, struggling out of the water and staggering for the passage - trying to /breathe/. That knife would likely have fallen if its construction allowed... instead, he just moves for the passage, as the rest pull ahead. Bursting from the waterfall comes a pair of dark forms engaged in a mad retreat. Clutched in the left man's hands; a pair of knives, the water washing away some of the dark clinging blood from the metal. Wolfsbane doesn't spare a look back as he runs, eyes flitting between Kael and Celeste, his eyes wide. The right man stops as he exits the water, spinning and backpedaling to watch for any pursuit. Water beads and drops off of Varal's oiled leather cloak, and blood - some of it his, some of it the tentacle's - glistens on his armor and sword. "Situation?" he says breathlessly, eyes flicking back towards Blackfox, Kael, and Celeste. "Sandrim and Meian have taken Taran down the tunnel with Keiresa," Blackfox replies, still watching their backs, "Kael needs help..." Celeste wraps her good arm about Kael, lending support and even a brace with the mace that she still holds in a death like grip. "We need to get out of here, now," she stresses to Varal and starts guiding the mage away. Her eyes lighting on Vhramis, who receives a quick nod. Kael leans on Cele, but gasps out - "Th' got Taran... an'... th' are movin'. W.. th' gargoyles wi'... wi' follow." Far enough away from the waterfall, Vhramis nods to Celeste, jamming the knives back into their sheaths. Again the bow is yanked down from his shoulder, and the ranger spins back to face the flowing water, waiting for any signs of pursuit with the others as he follows along gradually. ---- Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs